1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for producing an electrode having immobilized π-conjugated ligands, an electrode having immobilized π-conjugated metal complexes, and an electrode having immobilized π-conjugated multinuclear metal complexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of immobilizing a π-conjugated metal complex having a thiol group on a base material of gold by a gold/thiol bond has been used for obtaining an electrode having immobilized π-conjugated metal complexes, for example for use in molecular wiring and the like.
However, there may only be a limited number of base materials on which a metal complex can be immobilized with this method, and the method may also result in a relatively low bond stability of the gold/thiol bond at a negative potential in an aqueous solution.
A method for immobilizing a diazonium-modified ligand on a carbon electrode by electro-reduction has been described in Langmuir 2005, 21, 3362-3375.
However, even when an aqueous solution containing a diazonium-modified ligand is electrolytically reduced, and a π-conjugated ligand is immobilized on a carbon electrode, by the method described in Langmuir 2005, 21, 3362-3375, no electric current caused by oxidation and reduction of a complex can be observed in the obtained electrode having the complex immobilized thereon.